Un Sourire aux Anges
by Isa-Syn
Summary: OneShot Harry veut savoir pourquoi Sirius est parti. Il n'attend qu'un signe pour reprendre le combat. Profitez en ce n'est pas trop triste ! Ce n'est pas long alors prenez 2 min pour lire ! pitié !


Bonjour à tous, c'est la première fic que je publie, elle sera bientôt suivi par d'autres .

Je remercie Nanis qui m'a corrigé (Boub est un peu trop occupée, la pov' faut que je la laisse respirer !!!)

Résumé :

Sirius est mort et Harry désespère, il attend un signe pour pouvoir reprendre le combat.

C'est ma song-fic la moins triste je crois, alors profitez en !!!!

Disclaimer :

Harry et Sirius ainsi que tout les fait relatés appartiennent à la divine JKRowling ! _Un Sourire aux Anges_ est une chanson du groupe Kyo (1er album)

**Un Sourire aux Anges :**

__

_A peine sorti de mon sommeil,_

_J'ai l'impression que tu m'appelles_

Ce matin encore, je me réveille, les sillons des larmes sur ma peau, un goût salé sur mes lèvres et le souvenir de toi. Encore . J'ai rêvé de _cette_ nuit, tu sais, cette nuit _l_. Mais Je veux croire encore un fois que ce n'est qu'un rêve, juste un cauchemar, le reflet de ma peur, rien qu'une phobie refoulée, rien qu'un cauchemar. Je te revoie glisser derrière le Voile. Disparaître derrière la toile déchirée. Je ressens toujours cette panique. Il faut que quelqu'un me dise que ce n'était qu'un songe, seulement mon imagination. Et je revoie ton sourire. Ce sourire joyeux malgré les malheurs. Toi qui a su réapprendre à rire. Toi qui a tant vécu. Dis moi comment on fait pour continuer à vivre quand on a perdu une partie de son cœur ? Je veux te parler. Te raconter ce rêve. Je veux que tu me dises que tu ne me quitteras jamais.

__

_C'est le moment d'en avoir le cœur net_

_Selon le rituel je m'avance_

Je me lève, et comme chaque jour je regarde autour de moi. Je scrute chaque recoin de ma chambre. Je suis toujours à Privet Drive. Toi qui ne m'as jamais abandonné, tu devrais être là, car tu étais toujours là quand j'étais mal . Je ne vois rien. Tu n'es pas là. Dans ma valise ouverte, il y a _le_ miroir. Le miroir brisé. Tu voulais que je te prévienne si j'avais des ennuis ; Mais voilà, j'ai des ennuis et il ne me sert à rien. Je n'ai pas pu te joindre après cette nuit là . Oui, c'est un cauchemar. Ce n'est qu'une peur. Oui. Ma vie est un cauchemar. Mon existence est peuplée de peurs et de craintes. Comment vais-je faire pour te prévenir des railleries de Rogue ? S'il m'insulte. S'il t'insulte. Comment vais-je supporter le poids de la guerre si tu ne me soutiens pas ? Si je ne peux pas te confier mes peurs ?

__

_Tu sais à force on perd confiance _

_J'avais raison ta chambre est vide _

_On verra bien demain_

J'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi. J'ai besoin de ta présence pour vivre. J'ai besoin de toi pour le vaincre. Dis moi que ce n'est pas trop tard . Il me faut l'espoir de te revoir pour continuer à me battre. Je veux croire encore que je vais me réveiller, je sentirai les larmes sur mes joues, un goût salé sur mes lèvres et le souvenir de ce cauchemar. Tu me consoleras, tu diras que tu ne me quitteras jamais.

__

_Si proche je te sens _

_Dis moi seulement_

_Pourquoi t'es parti _

__

_Pour un sourire aux anges _

_J'ai grandi sans toi_

_Trop longtemps je crois_

_Pour un sourire aux anges_

_Est-ce si beau là-bas_

_Pour que tu ne me reviennes pas _

_Pour un sourire aux anges_

__

_Maman n'a jamais raconté_

_Un semblant d'histoire ou de vrai _

J'ai vu dans la Pensine ce que tu faisais à Rogue. J'ai cru que j'étais pareil mais je suis différent. Tu étais un adolescent, mais moi je n'ai pas eu cette chance. J'ai déjà plus de responsabilités que Dumbledore. Sauver le monde par exemple. Est-ce que tu connaissais la Prophétie. Je crois. Et je sais que tu m'aurais aidé. Parce que tu n'est pas comme dans la Pensine, pas avec moi. Tu m'as toujours protégé. Je ne connais pas le Sirius d'autrefois, et je ne veux pas le connaître. Je sais qui tu es maintenant et ça me suffit. La prison t'a changé. Tu savais ce qu'est la vie . Et j'avais besoin qu'on me l'apprenne. Qui va me l'expliquer maintenant ?

__

_Seulement que t'as fait ton choix_

_Et t'as choisi pour moi_

Ils ont dit que c'était ce que tu voulais. Mais je ne veux pas croire que tu voulais me quitter. Ils disent que tu n'avais pas peur de la mort et que tu as fais ça pour moi. Mais c'était pas la peine cette fois. Tu aurais du rester là-bas. Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'être toi. Je suis venu au ministère pour te sauver, tu en a fais autant. Est-ce ta façon de m'offrir la perspective d'un bel avenir ? C'est injuste, je t'ai si peu connu alors que tu comptais tant pour moi. Tu compte tant pour moi. Est-ce que tu savais à quel point tu es vital à mon cœur ? Toutes ces années, tu as du fuir et te cacher mais quand j'ai eu des ennuis, tu étais là. Pour moi tu as pris des risques. Pour moi tu t'es sacrifié.

__

_Je serais même prêt tu m'entends _

_A faire les indiens tout le temps _

_C'est la promesse d'un frère _

_Et ça crois moi ça compte tellement_

Reviens s'il te plait. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. On reformera les Maraudeurs et on terrorisera les Serpentards. On vérifiera que Rogue a changé de caleçon. On métamorphosera Malefoy en fouine. On se battra côte à côte et tout sera plus simple. On se vengera de Pettigrow, et de Lestrange aussi. On attrapera des Mangemorts. On rendra visite à ta famille. On vaincra Voldemort. Ensemble. S'il te plait. Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas ? On sera les meilleurs aurors de tout les temps, les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch, les meilleurs farceurs, les plus cool. Mais reviens. S'il te plait. Rentre à la maison. Je veux savoir. Pourquoi ?

__

_Si proche je te sens_

_Dis moi seulement_

_Pourquoi t'es parti _

__

_Pour un sourire aux anges _

_J'ai grandi sans toi_

_Trop longtemps je crois_

_Pour un sourire aux anges_

_Est-ce si beau là-bas_

_Pour que tu ne me reviennes pas _

_Pour un sourire aux anges_

Je lance un vague Reparo. Le miroir se ressoude. Dedans, je vois mon reflet, mes yeux rouges et humides. J'ai besoin de toi._ Sirius_. Il faut que je sache pourquoi tu es parti.

__

_Pour un sourire aux anges _

_J'ai grandi sans toi_

_Trop longtemps je crois_

_Pour un sourire aux anges_

_Est-ce si beau là-bas_

_Pour que tu ne me reviennes pas _

_Pour un sourire aux anges_

Ton visage apparaît dans le miroir. Tu souris. Et je vais mieux. Je ne faiblirai pas Sirius. Je le vaincrai. J'y arriverai. Et après, je pourrai te rejoindre en sachant que j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait. J'y arriverai.

Pour toi Sirius.

FIN

J'espère que ça vous a plu , alors review plz !!! Dites moi si vous n'avez pas aimé. Et si vous avez adoré aussi !!!

A bientôt !!!

U.$

Hey mais partez pas comme ca !!! reviews !!!


End file.
